mehrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Eusebian Empire
Many, many years ago, the southern continent of Aufinas was dotted with many human city states. But that was before the Eusebian Conquests, when the Archon of Eusebes launched a military campaign that spread the influence of his city across the land. Since then, most of Aufinas has come under control of that city, including the so-called "subhumans" of the eastern forests, and it has become the Eusebian Empire. The Eusebians are a proud, sophisticated people who see the world as something to add to their imperial prize. For a while, nonhumans were enslaved in the empire as they were seen as unholy heathens. This changed, however, with the ascension of the new Emperor, Drusus Impile III, who almost immediately outlawed the practise which He described as barbaric, vile and cruel. Most nonhumans in Eusebia dwell in the eastern province of Shyrlond. These are the serene, proud, magical elves, the ruthless, gold-loving goblins, the mining, tinkering, mischievous gnomes and the nomadic, peaceful, tall and strong Drubolg. To west of the Heartland is Malashan, the desert province. The Princes of this land are dark-skinned and live in luxurious palaces of gold, drinking of the finest wines in Mehras. While the Emperor rules the Empire, many politicians also influence the movement of policies. Three major political parties exist within the Imperial Court. These are Syntrik Party, the Filethos Party and the Kentros Party. The Syntrik Party favours Oligarchy and is the most religious, believing humans are the favoured of the gods and that the Empire should crush any who disagree. The Filethos Party favours Democracy and personal freedoms, along with racial equality and secular government. The Kentros believe in Plutocracy and wish for the Provinces to have greater sovereignty from the Emperor and Imperial Court. Of course, the Eusebian Conquests wern't acheived by might alone, but also by Faith. Many cities joined the Empire freely after converting to the Divine Faith. The Faith teaches that Sytheno, Divine Lord of Order, created the world and fathered the Holy Pantheon of Light. Once, He and the other gods walked with man and ruled the world benevolently such that there was only peace and no conflict. But Aimenun, Goddess of Chaos, hated his rule and rebelled. She, her Demon Army and other gods who are now Forsaken in the eyes of men sundered the world in war. To end her madness and save both the gods and mortals, the god of arcana Tarnhel sent the Pantheon of Light to Heaven and the Forsaken to Hell and thus ended the war but separated mortals from the gods. When the day comes that the land is united once more in peace, the gods of light will return. And so the Eusebian Emperors make it their divine duty to bring enlightenment to the lesser peoples of Mehras. Ancient sites built by the gods still dot the landscape, especially of Aufinas where the Pantheon of Light ruled. In fact there is a Temple dedicated to each race, which the Eusebians believe marks their respective birthplaces. The gods of the Faith are as follows: Pantheon of Light * Sytheno: God of Order, the creator. * Orlello: God of Love, Poetry and Sacrifice. * Ylenria: Goddess of Death. * Tarnhel: God of Arcana. * Thinmul: God of Wealth and Industry. * Jeneara: Goddess of Secrets and Deceit. * Pannai: God of Reason, Words and Negotiation. The Chaotic Forsaken * Aimenun: Goddess of Chaos, the Rebel Queen. * Wyrnoth: God of War. * Urenor: God of Storms. * Erevin: Goddess of Nature. * Galgiren: Goddess of Rage. * Faldalio: God of Madness. Council Emperor: Drusus Impile III Magistros: Proclus Bardanes Protostrator: Venantius Melodus Sakellarios: Sergius Phrantzes Mystikos: Theophania Impile Ecclesiarch: Basilides Melodus Territory Province of the Eusebian Heartland * Eusebes (Capital) * Dodastro * Ephamis * Cumyrian * Pharithos * Zacarnassus * Aigegion * Kepomenus * Didepios * Byzeiros * Argioch * Barkamsted * Satbury * Silverkeep Province of Malashan * Banunu * Histroton * Amarakros * Suusaandar * Karbaruk * Sahadani * Shadiyah Province of Shyrlond * Tyrapetra * Isilune * Kadehiel * Bunglebottom * Namfoodle * Nylaserin * Efinhaem * Wundletrundle * Isethlian * Maethone * Groshk * Prinkenstink Units Imperial Legion Legionnaire Paladin Crossbowman Cataphract Sorcerer Foreign Legion Goblin Raider Elf Ranger Elf Mage Gnome Sapper Drubolg Brute Malashani Mamluk Malashani War Elephant